


Vacay threesome

by Cal_puddies



Series: So good It Hurts [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer, 5SOS
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, 5SOS - Freeform, Ashton Irwin - Freeform, Calum Hood - Freeform, F/M, Smut, Threesome, dp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 15:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20548172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cal_puddies/pseuds/Cal_puddies
Summary: A Cashton threesome, on vacation.





	Vacay threesome

You and Calum happened by accident. You were just really good friends with him and Ash and then one day Calum’s taking you to dinner and taking you inside when you get home. You didn’t even make it to the bedroom. 

So the idea of the threesome wasn’t that weird. You’d thought about before, getting that kind of attention from your two favorite men. You’d dreamed about it plenty. 

But it didn’t even cross your mind that they’d thought about it. You and Cal were sloppy with sex, never keeping quiet and always forgetting to shut a door, or lock the front door. Ashton had walked in on you many many times. 

Cal’s fingers laced into your hair, pulling you out of your thoughts. “What are you thinking about beautiful?” He asks, handing you a beer. 

“Uhm… the threesome actually.” 

“We don’t have to. Ash and I just thought it’d be fun for us to try.” He explains. His lips press to your nose as he sits on the end of your chair by the pool. Ash had been looking at you a lot, but then again, Cal always had his hands on you, right in front of his friend. 

“I mean… I’m not opposed. But are there ground rules for instance?” 

“That’d be completely up to you, my love.” He grins. “You’re the one taking all the cock so you get more say in this.” 

“Interesting…” you think on it for a moment. “So neither of you is open to taking cock?” You smirk.

“No baby, I don’t think so.” He chuckles, “I could be into light touching, maybe some kissing…. but there’s no way in hell i'm touching him or taking his cock.”

“And you’re not gonna think different of me?” You double check. 

“Of course not. How could I?” 

“Proposed time?”

“Next week, while we're on vacation.” He shrugs. 

You’re an anxious mess waiting for this. How could you not be? And no ones said a word about it. 

It’s mid week of the trip and Cal’s got you pressed tight against him as you’re lazily making out on your bed, his hand pushed down the back of your bikini bottom so he can grab your ass. 

“Hey what’s the plan, I thought we were going to the… oh.” Ash comes in the room. 

Cal pulls out of the kiss and kisses your nose quick. “This one needs a day out of the sun.” He explains. 

“She is a little pink.” Ash agrees, eyes raking over your body. You get wet just from thinking this might be it.

“Sorry I don’t have the beautiful skin of a indigenous people or of an Australian surfer.” You bemoan, pressing your lips to Cal’s chest. You feel him chuckle under your lips. 

Ash plops himself on the edge of the bed, “so what are we gonna do today?” Ash asks.

“I dunno… but baby girl was not opposed to our idea.” Cal points out. 

“Oh, she wasn’t?” Ash asks, raising his eyebrows at you. His fingers gently run down your back, and you react, arching your back, pressing further into Cal. “Ok… ground rules?” He looks to Cal and he shakes his head and then they’re both looking at you. 

“Neither of you are putting your cocks in my ass… sorry… also, someone better have lube. And cum and spit are whatever but I don’t want any other bodily fluids… and I’m not calling Ash ‘daddy.’” 

There’s a hearty laugh from Ash, “wouldn’t dream of having you.” He retorts. “So… I’ll go get the lube.” He shrugs, getting up. 

“You sure?” Cal asks, looking you over, once Ash is out of ear shot. 

“Yeah babe… why not? We’ve got a day to kill and I’m honestly intrigued with how you'll both handle me.” You shrug. “And how you'll handle the jealousy of someone else touching me.” You quirk an eyebrow at him. 

Ash comes back with lube and the mood in the room changes quickly. Cal pulls away at first and then pulls you with him, making room for Ash behind you, it’s a king size bed so there’s plenty of room to be had. Cal pushes his lips to yours and Ash lays behind you, pressing against you, lips pressing to your neck, hands exploring a body he’s never touched. 

“Remember to talk to us baby.” Cal whispers, resting his hand on the side of your face. “You don’t like something, you just say so.” You nod to show your understanding and then turn your face toward Ash, his lips hungrily press to yours, hands touching every inch he can. 

It doesn’t take long for clothes to come off, none of you wearing much in the tropical locale anyway. You’re knelt on the bed, both men in front you, hard as rocks. Cal is looking at you, a little concern painting his face. You give him a soft reassuring smile as you lean forward to kiss him. 

“Show us your pretty pussy babe.” Ash says, as your pulling away from Cal. You bite your lip, and lay back, opening your thighs for them. “Pretty girl is so wet.” Ash mentions, dropping to his knees in front of you. “She taste good?” He checks with Cal. 

“She tastes amazing.” Cal winks at you, and then he’s crawling on the bed to be next to you while Ash goes to town with his mouth on your clit. Cal’s lips press all over your neck. They wrap around one of your nipples as Ash curls his fingers inside you and you buck your hips hard and moan, and grab a handful of each of their hair. Cal’s hand presses down on your lower stomach, he knows what a challenge it can be to eat you when your bucking your hips like that. “Feel good baby?” He smirks. 

“Feels amazing Cal… Ash. Oh my god.” You moan. 

“You’re gonna feel good all day baby girl.” Ash moans, pulling his lips off your clit and pressing his thumb to it, moving his lips to suck a hickey into your thigh. “You gonna come for me pretty girl?” He moves his mouth back to your clit.

“Cum for him baby.” Cal whispers against your ear. Pushing his lips to yours. He stifles your moan with his mouth, but Ash feels you tighten around his fingers and you can feel him smirk against you as you come down. 

“Fuck pretty girl, can’t wait to fuck you.” Ash moans, standing up. Cal watches as you immediately move and wrap your hand around Ash’s cock. He didn’t care for it much, but it put you in the perfect for him to take you from behind. A position you both loved. He gave you a few minutes, let you work on Ash’s cock. Tongue swirling around the head, something he loved so much when you did it to him. 

Ash grabbed a handful of your hair as you started to take more of him in your mouth. “You gonna let me fuck your throat?” He asks, looking down at you. You pull off and nod, looking him in the eye. “I can be a little bit rough.” He warns, “does Cal do that to you?” He asks. 

“Sometimes.” You nod. 

“She can handle it, she takes rough well.” Cal confirms. His hands start moving over your ass, and you know he’s about to give you what you want. 

Ash nods in understanding, and he’s patient as you slick his cock with your spit, and then he’s resting a hand on either side of your face. “You’re so pretty.” Cal pushes in at that moment and you let out a sigh. “Cal feel good in you baby? You like having two cocks?” He coos. You nod, hand still working his cock, but he’s demanding all your attention. “Open up.” You open your mouth and stick your tongue out, he keeps a hold of one side of your face and grabs his cock in the other, he taps it on your tongue a few times and then holds your head as he moves his hips, slow at first, only giving you enough of his cock to hit the back of your throat, until he could tell that you were used to it, and then you’d get a little more, and he’d go further down your throat. 

Cal’s hips snap hard against yours and then his hand comes down across your ass and he starts pounding you, Ash feels you moan around his cock at the feeling and then he steps it up a notch as well, bucking his hips against your face, forcing his entire cock in your mouth and down your throat. There’s tears streaming down your face but you don’t ask to stop, taking what they’re giving you. 

“She’s gonna cum soon.” Cal mentions, smacking your ass again. 

“You gonna fill that pretty pussy with cum?” Ash asks him, slowing his hips down and allowing you a minute to breathe. “So pretty even with a cock down your throat. Such a good girl.” He coos. “Want Cal to fill you with cum?” He asks and you nod. “That’s a good girl.” He wipes at the tears on your face and allows you to take control again, you tongue his balls, and suck them, Cal loves it and he seems to too. 

“Oh fuck Cal.” You whimper. 

“It’s ok baby, you can cum. I know you’re trying to hold it.” He soothes from behind you. “Cum on my cock pretty girl.” You let out a moan and go back to work on Ash’s cock, a little lazily, because you were so focused on the feel of Cal’s cock. “That’s it pretty girl. Let it go.” Cal encourages. And you do, you start moaning for them, and Cal is coaxing you the whole way. “That’s it pretty girl.” Cal keeps snapping his hips in you after you’ve cum so he can finish, and your working Ash’s cock the best you can. 

“I’m close.” Ash warns. You keep working your hand on him but you start to tongue his slit and then wrap your lips around his tip. It doesn’t take long for him to cum, filling your mouth and throat with the hot, salty, liquid. “Holy fuck… the shit you can do with that tongue.” He praises. 

“Told you.” Cal moans, he bucks his hips a couple more times and then he’s cumming in you. Your arms give out and your pressing your face to the bed after swallowing all of Ash’s cum. “That’s it baby girl. So good.” Cal praises. He pulls out and lays next you, holding your face and kissing you. He moves you a little, so you’re on your back, taking a break. You don’t know what Ash is doing until he pushes open your thighs and cleans the cum from your pussy with his tongue, he pulls you gently out of the kiss with Cal to share it with you, and you moan into the kiss when you realize what he’s doing. 

Both of the guys look at you, and they agree you look fucked out. “Rest up baby girl, there’s so much more we can do if you’re into it.” They are both gently caressing your body. 

“I’m into it.” You mumble, pressing your lips against Calums ribs.

“You said she can be dirty but I honestly didn’t expect her to be good with that right out of the gate.” Ash laughs. 

“I’m open to a lot.” You mumble again, turning your head to kiss Ashton, open mouth and a ton of tongue. 

“Clearly.” He hums. 

You turn back to Cal, and kiss him quick. “I just need a couple minutes guys.” You mention. 

“We got all day baby, no one's rushing you.” Cal promises. 

You fall asleep, it can’t be more than 15 minutes, but when you wake up, you hear kissing and you look above your head to see Cal and Ash making out, you let out a little moan and Ash grins, his hand pushes down your body and he gently starts rubbing your clit. You let out little whimpers and Cal pulls out of his kiss with Ash, resting his hand on the side of your face, kissing you briefly. “You’re so good.” Ash whispers, pressing his lips to your shoulder. 

“Told you She would be.” Cal grins. “So good for us baby.” He whispers against your lips, but then pulls away and goes back to kissing Ash, which made you even wetter, if at all possible. 

“She really likes it when we kiss.” Ash mumbles. 

“She’s also got her hand wrapped around my cock, and your fingers on her clit.” Cal laughs a little between kisses. You start biting on his collarbone, and you gasp when Ash pushes two fingers in you. 

“No… they’re in her now.” He smirks. Your lips press to anywhere they can reach on Cal, teeth nibbling here and there. You suck hickies into his chest and let your nails dig in as Ashton makes you cum. 

“Baby… can you do me a favor?” Cal asks. 

“Course.” You mumble, still jerking him. 

“I need you getting used to Ash’s cock, baby, we’re both gonna fuck you.” He says quietly.

You briefly whimper, “wanna suck you Cal, want you to cum for me.” You complain. 

“Baby, get on Ash and we’ll figure out how you can make me cum too.” He coaxes. 

In your used state, you can’t argue with him, or even ask what’s up. So you follow how their hands and words as they guide you, sinking yourself on Ash’s cock. “So good pretty girl.” Ash affirms. “Great ass, tight pussy. Couldn’t ask for more.” Ash’s hand lands a smack on your ass. You’re faced away from him, but on top of him. 

“Thanks handsome.” You moan, resting your hands on his thighs and grinding down on him. 

“Spank her again,” Cal encourages. 

“I could do this all night Cal, but she’ll never be ready for that on her own.” Ash says, grabbing your hips and stilling you. He sits up, holding you tight against him. 

“I don’t expect her to be. But I want her to know what she’s getting. She’s never had you.” Cal points out. He stands on the bed and you happily take his cock in your mouth, humming around it. You loved Cal’s cock but you currently loved Ash’s too. “You Don’t have to get me off right now babe. Enjoy us, enjoy us filling you, stretching you… I know you can be a little slut for those feelings.” Cal says quietly, gently smoothing your hair. 

“Fuck.” You whimper. Ash starts kissing on you, hands groping your tits. You take as much of Cal’s cock as you can without really pushing yourself. 

“Ok. Get her off you.” Cal insists, pulling his cock from your mouth. You whimper and Cal immediately soothes you, “s’ok baby, we’re getting ready for the next part.” He encourages. 

“What’s next?” You have half a mind to ask, sitting on your knees, empty after having both men in you again. 

“You’ll see, hold out your hand.” Ash says. He grabs the bottle of lube, and squirts some in your hand. He closes his hand around yours to spread it around and presses is his lips to yours and kisses you briefly. “You’ve been so good baby girl. Cal says you like stretch… so we’re gonna try something to give you that. But we’re both gonna need slicked up, and you will too.” He explains. 

“Mmm k.” You agree, nodding. 

“Hey baby, look at me.” Cal asks kneeling next to you. You wrap your hand around Ash’s cock, and turn toward Cal, he holds your face. “You too far to agree to this?” He questions quietly. 

“No Cal… I still know.” You assure, hand slowing working Ash’s cock. 

“You know we’re both about to fuck you… at the same time?” He asks, he’s concerned. 

“Yeah.” You nod. 

Ash grabs your wrist, “Gotta stop baby girl.” He presses his lips to your shoulder, and as you slick up Cal, and he works his lube covered fingers into you, both men shower you in affection. Lips pressing all over, hands groping you, caressing you. 

“How’re we doing this?” You ask, pulling your hand from Cal. He rubs your clit a couple more times before pulling his hand away. 

“C’mere baby.” Cal pulls you into his lap, slipping his cock in you before laying you both back. He’s pressing kisses all over your face before Ash can even get settled behind you. 

“You ready?” Ash asks, gently rubbing the small of your back. 

“Mmhmm.” You nod, tucking your face against Cal’s chest. 

It takes a minute, but you whimper when you feel him try at first. “We can stop.” Ash whispers. 

“Don’t… no, I can take it.” You whimper. 

“Ok.” Ash takes a deep breath, and tries again, this time, having better luck, getting the head of his cock in with Cal’s. The tears prick your eyes, Cal feels them as they hit his chest, but you don’t say anything. Ash sinks in deeper, and you whimper. He stops a minute. “Wanna stop?” He checks. His hand is constantly rubbing soothing circles on your skin. 

“Keep going.” You whimper. 

“Baby.” Cal holds you tight, pressing his lips to the top of your head. 

Ash fully sinks in, and your breathing a little quick. Both men are pressing their lips to your skin, and doing their best to not move till you say so. 

You finally feel comfortable enough, “slow... guys… please.” You breathe. 

“Mmm k.” Ash hums. He’s the first to start, it’s slow, painfully slow, when you whimper with tears, and complain that it hurts, he stops. 

“Just more lube, please.” You whimper. He pops the cap, and pours some on his cock, slowly pushing back in to spread it. “Baby, can you…?” You look up to Cal. 

“Yeah baby girl.” He starts to move his hips, slowly. “How’s it feel?” He asks. 

“So. Much. Stretch.” You whimper. 

“I’m sure baby.” He coos. 

Before long both of them are moaning, the friction of their cocks working against each other while inside of you feeling so good to them. You’re biting Cal’s chest and pulling at his hair, but it starts to feel good, and you’re moaning along with them. 

“That’s it pretty girl.” Cal moans at you. “Taking our cocks so good.” 

“Fuck.” You whimper, “guys.” 

“Let go baby, we can tell it feels good.” Ash assures you. His hand comes down on your ass and it tips you over the edge, your pussy clenches hard around their cocks and they both groan. 

“My god princess.” Cal moans, his hips still and you feel his warm cum start to fill you. 

It doesn’t take much longer for Ash to follow suit, filling you with his cum, his lips against your ear as he grunts. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” he groans. “Baby… you feel good?” he moans. 

“So good Ash.” you confirm. Cal and Ash both move to pull out at the same time, and you shudder and whimper, and they are instantly babying you. “So much cum.” you mumble, your body is exhausted. But you roll off of Calum and onto your side, pressing into him. 

“Yeah baby, there is.” Cal agrees, a little chuckle, and he wraps his arms tight around you. You let out a yawn and Cal kisses your nose. “You need to eat princess. Get some water.” he whispers quietly. 

You hadn’t noticed Ash leaving you, but he comes back and carefully lifting your leg and cleaning you up. He cleans his cock and then hands Cal the rag so he can clean himself, and Ash pulls you in. “So good, pretty girl. Thank you.” he whispers, kissing you. Cal pushes himself against your back and starts kissing on your shoulders. “Cal’s right, we need to take care of you.” he whispers. 

“I can’t move.” you complain. 

“I believe that. Sore?” Cal asks, moving to kiss your hip where bruises were forming from how hard he held you. He thought it was so hot watching Ash fuck your throat. 

You look down at him and thread your fingers in his hair, “Yeah baby, I am.” you admit. He rests his chin on your hip, letting himself drape over you, his eyes meeting yours. 

“Lucky for you… you’ve got two guys willing to do anything for you after what you just did for them… what do you want? Water, a beer, whiskey? Food?” 

“All of the above?” you ask, looking at him innocently, or as innocently as you could, all fucked out. 

“We’ll work it out.” he smirks, he moves up your body, pressing his lips to yours. “Thank you again baby. This was fun.” 

You pull out of the kiss, and turn to kiss Ashton, he keeps it short. “Yes, thank you. Cal why dont you get her cleaned up and I’ll sort out food and anything else she might need.” 

Ash gets up and disappears. Cal gives you a minute and then he’s off in the bathroom starting the shower. He comes back and carries you, holding you up in the shower. He wraps you in the nice towel and lets you sit on the counter as he finds you a tshirt and panties to wear. He strips the top, cum covered layer of the bedding and he brings you to bed, lotioning your arms and legs for you after he’s got you laying down. Your giggling and yawning and Cal is just complimenting you and cuddling and kissing you. 

“So our next threesome is my choice, right?” you quirk and eyebrow at him.


End file.
